Merry Christmas Rude
by V6 Studios
Summary: RudeXReno Rude finally gets what he has always wanted for Christmas. Rated M for language and adult situations. No kids allowed.


**Be forewarned. Reno X Rude yaoi. (hot and yummy yaoi mind you..LOL) Rude finally gets just what he wanted for Christmas. I dont own either of them...square does. cries **

...Tap tap tap...

...Tap tap tap...

...Tap tap tap...

...Tap ta...

"RENO!" Rude looks up from the paper work he is filling out and glares across the room at his parter, who is bored and tapping his fingers on his large wooden desk.

Reno rolls his eyes. "Well COME ON Rude! I'm so fuckin' bored yo!" Reno sighs and crosses his arms as he sits back and pouts in his black leather chair, then swings it to face the rainy glass. "Does it ever NOT rain in Migdar?"

Rude goes back to writing and grumbles something incoherent to himself. "I suggest that you find something to occupy your time then Reno...we are the only ones on duty this evening and Rufus is counting on us to get this paperwork filed."

The red head blinks softly as he stares out of the window, the dull glow of the city below looking much like his mood. Lonely and distant. "Rude? Why are we the only ones that have to work on Christmas Eve?" He swings his chair around and reaches into one of his desk drawers, pulling out a large bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "I mean come on yo...every damn year its the same thing. You and I stuck in this god-forsaken office with no where to go and nothing to do." He pours himself a shot and throws it back fast, the warm amber fluid coating his throat and chest, his eyes narrowing in sweet oblivion.

Rude watches him from across the room with a strange growing tightness in his stomach. He never understood why he always felt like that around his partner but he always did. The way Reno walked. The way he smiled with his lip slightly curled up in sarcasm. The sexy way he put the shot glass to his velvety lips and...

"Did you hear me yo?" Reno sits with his brows knit, staring at the big man across the room.

Rude shakes his head and clears his throat. "Umm...no...what was it?"

Reno smiles and pushes a glass across his own desk towards his partner. "I SAID...do...you...want...a...SHOT?" He smiles and winks at the man across from him.

Rude smiles and drops his pen onto the paperwork, then makes his way over to the red heads desk and picks it up. "Sounds great right now actually. Thank you." He holds the small glass out as his partner fills it, then one for himself.

Reno holds his glass up and smiles. "Merry Christmas Rude...Another year down the toilet eh?"

The big man smiles and nods. "So it would seem." Both throw back their shots and set the glasses down at the same time, their eyes meeting for a split second that turns into several moments of awkward silence.

"Ahem...I umm..." Rude adjusts his tie and turns away slightly. Reno just blushes and turns in his chair. "Umm yeah..."

Rude walks back to his desk and sits down once more, the strange constriction now growing tighter in his lower abs as he tires to concentrate on what he is writing.

Unlike his partner, Reno continues to stare at the bald man with glossy green eyes, his thoughts mirroring the mans actions. "Damn you Rude...so proper sitting over there...Mr. Stuffy pants...but damn...theres something about you that makes me crazy...your piercings...the tattoos that I've caught glimpses of in the spa...your hard curved muscles...and lower...I wonder what it..."

"Reno?" Rude is now staring at him with a frown on his face. "You are drooling..."

Reno's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as he raises a hand and wipes the small trail of spit from the corner of his mouth. He smiles as he does. "Umm yeah...I was just thinking about...about..." He tries to think on the fly but his brain is otherwise occupied as well as the space between his legs. "...about STEAK yo!"

Rude cocks his eye up behind the dark glasses. "Steak?"

Reno smiles and nods as he crosses his legs under the desk, trying to hide his raging hard on. "Ummm...yeah! What's wrong with steak?"

The big man shakes his head and looks back down at his papers. "You are very odd Reno."

Reno smiles and nods, then turns his chair towards the window and away from his partner. "Ughnn...damn you...why do you have to act up NOW?" He looks down at his lap as he whispers, pushing down on his erection.

Rude tips his head up and looks at the back of his partners chair. "You ok Reno?"

The red head frowns as he tires to get his libido under control, but in the process his voice comes out heavy and strained. "Umm...Yeah Rude...I'm just dandy yo!"

Rude smiles slightly, still with no idea what the smaller man is doing. "You sound...well..." He shakes it of and looks back down to his papers. "If I didn't know any better, by the sounds of it, I'd say you were jackin' off over there Reno..." He laughs and waits for his partner to laugh back, but it never comes.

Reno laughs sheepishly and frowns out of the window. "That's just silly yo...I'd have to be like...MAJORLY turned on to have one of those, and nothings doin' it for me in here..."

Rude lowers his head, his pride somewhat hurt. He starts to write again, the tightness in his stomach quickly fading as he blinks softly and the words in front of him start to blur. 'What were you thinking Rude...that he might LIKE you? That he might think you were as hot as all of those other men you see him go home with?' His inner voice berates him as he find it hard to concentrate on the task before him.

Reno sits and waits for some kind of witty retort from his partner but when none comes and there is only silence, he turns his chair back to face the bigger man. "Rude? You ok yo?"

Rude says nothing, his hand writing furiously across the miles of pages.

"Heh...talk to me partner...why are you so quiet all of..." He stops as Rude stands and grabs his coat from their large leather couch and leaves the room, the door shutting softly behind him.

Reno just sits in silence, unable to move as he swallows hard. "What the hell was that? What did I say to upset him like th..." His eyes grow huge. "No...no way...he couldn't of been thinking about me like I was him...not Rude...he wouldn't..." Reno stands and grabs his coat as well. "...or would he..."

Rude breathes in and out heavily as and falls back against the cold wet brinks of ShinRa headquarters, his head up and his breath materializing into the cold night air. The rain begins to soak him as the drops splatter onto the lenses of his glasses and run down his chiseled cheekbones.

"Why did you leave yo?" Reno cups his hand over his crooked cigarette as he lights it, takes a drag, and exhales slowly. He stands and waits for the bigger man to answer him as his long red hair becomes saturated with rain and hangs down into his face.

"Go back inside Reno...You're gonna get sick..."

Reno scoffed. "Oh and you won't right Mr. Invincible?"

Rude sighs and starts to walk away when his arm is grabbed from behind. "Heh...don't leave yet..."

The bald man turns, rain glistening and dripping from his many earrings and stares downwards at his smaller partner. "Why not?"

Reno frowns. "Rude...I've known you too long to know when things are and aren't bothering you...and something IS bothering you."

Rude closes his eyes and turns. "It's nothing Reno. Please...just go..."

The smaller man turns his larger partner in his hands and stares up at him, his voice soft and sweet against the cold brash rain. "Please Rude?"

Rude stands over his partner and exhales. "Fine...you want the truth Reno? The truth is that...well...back there...in our office...when you said you weren't turned on at all by ANYTHING in the room...well...I..."

Reno smiles and reaches up to put a finger to Rude's mouth, the other taking the bigger mans hand and placing it over his still raging hard on. "You still think that I was serious yo?" His voice comes out heated and lust filled."

Rude blinks hard as he dares not move, his hand frozen over his partners straining erection.

Reno takes Rude's black tie and tugs him down to his own level, whispering into his ear and lightly flicking it with his tongue. "It's ok to touch me Rude...I won't bite unless you want me to..."

The big man swallows hard and stares forwards. "I...Ughnnnnnn!" He closes his eyes as he feels his partners hand on his crotch, massaging it softly as the rain drips down the sides of his now burning flushed face. "R-Reno..." The name drifts from his lips like a man's final dying words, his free hand moving up into the soft rain soaked hair of his partner.

Reno smiles and pulls Rude against him and into the wall. "Kiss me partner..." He looks up at Rude, his brilliant jade eyes dancing with the drops of water hitting their shoulders.

Rude says nothing, his heart about to beat out of his chest and walk away as he presses his partner slightly harder into the wall. He puts one arm up over the smaller mans head and wraps the other around his waist. "Reno...are you sure you want this?"

The red head just arches his eyebrows up and nods slowly.

Rude pulls him closer with his one arm and rests his forehead down onto his partners, his eyes closed. "I don't want things to get weird between us at work. We can't tell anyone..."

"I know Rude. I just need this...please...consider it your Christmas present yo..."

"I don't think I've ever gotten anything THIS good for Christmas before. I'm flattered."

Reno laughs softly and leans up to kiss his partners throat, his lips and tongue tasting every inch of it as he stops and pants softly wanting to see what kind of reaction he was getting from the big man.

Rude stands with his eyes shut, his breath coming out soft as a smile curls onto his lips. "Your mouth is even more amazing than I imagined it would be."

The red head grins up. "You should see what else I can do with it yo..."

The bigger man watches as a slender hand comes up and grasps the sides of his protective sunglass frames. "R-Reno...wait..."

The smaller man smiles and puts a finger back over his partners soft lips. "Shhh...its ok Rude...its just me..." He pulls the glasses from the man's face and puts them into his own pants pocket. "Wow Rude..." Reno stares up into the soft brown eyes of his partner, his hand running along the side of the taller man's face. "Your eyes are amazing Rude...shit..."

Rude blinks softly as the rain drips down his forehead and collects on his long dark eyelashes. He pulls Reno close up to him, so close that their noses practically touch, their heartbeats playing dodge ball with one another's.

Reno tilts his head to the side and moves in slow, one centimeter at a time until their lips meet, soft and warm. He pulls away as he keeps eye contact with his partner who has no expression on his face what-so-ever. "Rude?"

The bigger man says nothing, instead answering without words, his lips crushing against the smaller mans and his tongue parting those satiny rose colored lips that he had desired since day one.

Reno moans into the kiss as his tongue dances slowly with his partners, the taste of salt and whiskey between them. He runs his hand up and snakes it along the side of the bigger man's bald head, his slender fingers intertwining with Rude's many earrings.

"R-reno..." Rude breaks the kiss as he pants harshly. "Not out here..."

Reno nods as his breath hitches. "Yeah...in the office..."

Rude puts the man down and takes his hand, moving quickly back into the building and up to the office that they shared. The door is closed as clothes are ripped off. Reno pulls Rude's jacket off then his tie, followed by a quick unbuttoning of his partner's white dress shirt as it is pulled down around his muscled arms. Rude pushes Reno back onto his desk and uses one strong arm to clear it, knocking everything to the floor including the whiskey bottle and glasses. He throws the smaller man's suit coat to the side and rips his white shirt open, not caring about the buttons, his mouth leaning down to blister his partners chest with long lustful kisses.

Reno moans and pulls himself up onto the desk even more, his legs spread and his hips grinding up. "Ughnnn...Rude...s-shit..." He closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around the bigger man's broad naked shoulders and hangs onto him tight.

Rude reaches down and unfastens his own pants, letting them drop to the floor and then starts on his partner's, undoing them and pulling them off of his long slender legs. He crawls back up onto his partner and spreads his legs once more, his mouth crushing into the smaller mans and his hard pierced cock grinding into the other's.

Reno runs his hands up and down his partner's strong tattooed arms as he groans and pants. "Unnnnnnnnnnn...come on...Rude...m-more..."

Rude nods as he reaches down into his partners upper desk drawer and grabs a small bottle of lube, coating himself and tossing it to the floor. Reno looks up and frowns. "How did you know that was in there yo?"

Rude smiles. "There were ALOT of nights I worked late and you just HAD to leave your cologne mingling with the air in here." Reno smiles. "I'm flattered yo..."

Rude grins back. "You should be..." He leans down once more to kiss the man deeply as he can muster, his cock pushing in just slightly and causing reno to hiss softly. "I don't want to hurt you Ren..."

That nickname. It always made Reno smile as it was hardly ever used and especially not by the man above him. "Rude...you won't..."

Rude nods and takes his partner's hands into his own, then pushes in, his face knitting at the hot constriction. "Ughnn...g-god Reno...s-so...tight.."

Reno nods and pants, his hands gripping his lovers tight. "You feel...so great Rude..."

Rude kisses him passionately as he moves in and out of his lover faster and deeper, his hips rocking back and forth, the desk scooting in and out of place on the wooden floor.

"F-Faster Rude..." Reno pushes his hips up into his partners abs, his own hard cock needing release in a bad way. Rude senses this and reaches between them, taking his lovers erection into his large hand and stroking him perfectly in time with his thrusts.

"Ummm...Rude...I can't...I'm not gonna...last..."

Rude smiles as he buries his face into the red head's neck and whispers to him softly. "I want to hear you Reno...scream...m-my name..."

Reno's eyes shut tight as he arches his slender spine up and his neck back, his nails digging into Rude's toned back. "R-RUDE!" He cries out as he cums hard between them, the warm wet fluid dripping down his sides and onto the desk below.

Hearing his lover's cries, Rude pushes in as hard and deep as he can, his own face knitting as he growls low and lets himself spill into the smaller man, his hot cum seeping out his lovers tight entrance and dripping down his inner thighs.

Rude lays above his lover, panting harshly as he tries to catch his breath. "Oh my god...R-Reno...that was...so incredible..."

Reno nods and holds his partner tight to him. "I never thought...I'd get to have you...like this Rude..."

The big man leans down and kisses his lover softly. "Merry Christmas Reno..."

Reno smiles as he looks up, his eyes glassy and soft. "Merry Christmas Rude..."


End file.
